Save the Last Dance
by Shinigami234
Summary: re-post (forgot to put it in .html format...screwed with the i's) A sweet little song fic I got the idea for after looking at some music to the song 'Save the Last Dance'. 1xR PG


Save The Last Dance

Shinigami234

***

Type: Song Fic

Pairings: 1xRelena

Comments: Short little sappy ficlet that I wrote at 2 in the morning. I hope it turned out halfway decent. I'm basing this on a timeline where Heero's had a little time to readjust, so he's probably a bit on the OOC side. Shini.

_You can dance ev'ry dance with the one that gives you the eye, let him hold you tight._

Relena was barely paying attention to the man who was currently leading her around the dance floor. His mindless banter was being drowned out by her image of the man standing next to the wall, his eyes watching her. She laughed slightly at a rather dull joke, making him think she wasn't ignoring him. The soft candlelight of the chandelier set the lighting, and the soft music played by the band made the large ballroom seem small and cozy. The stuffy politicians making it seem all too cozy, and the one she was currently dancing with was all too proud of himself. 

You can smile ev'ry smile for the one that holds your hand in the pale moonlight.

Heero watched her, his eyes traveling with them over the dance floor. Her dress was a sapphire blue, a floaty silk material that shimmered in the candlelight. It had no sleeves, held up only by the magic of elastic and a zipper. It clung to her form like a well-fitted glove until it reached her hips were it flowed out dramatically, pooling on the floor about her feet in elegant folds. When she danced it flowed about her with every move, a sea of blue, just like her eyes. Her white gloves reached her shoulders, and the diamond choker around her neck set them off with a nice effect. Her hair was swept up in an intricate array of gentle curls, the soft honey blonde strands glowing like gold in the light. 

Just don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be.

Relena once again switched partners, dancing this time with a tall, slightly balding man who was the vice president of the ESUN. She smiled politely as they whirled around in an endless sea of turns. She glanced back over to the wall; he was still there, dark blue eyes still focused on her. Nodding slightly she returned one of the vice presidents comments with a compliment on his judgment. She wished silently that his arms were not the ones holding her.

So darlin', save the last dance for me.

Heero closed his eyes for a moment, suppressing the urge to go and cut in between their dancing. He took another sip of his drink, glaring at the amber liquid reflecting the light. A small smirk came to his lips when he thought about what the men currently bombarding her for a dance would be missing later that night. He would get the last dance, and the longest. He would make sure of that.

_Oh, I know that the music is fine, like sparkling wine, go and have you fun. _

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart, don't give your heart to anyone._

_Just don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be. _

So darlin', save the last dance for me.

Relena sighed, she was finally free of Them, the dreaded over pompous diplomats she had to deal with on a regular basis. She scanned the room once more, and found her target within seconds. 

_Baby, don't you know how much I love you so? Can't you feel it when we touch?_

Heero saw her, finally free of the enemy, he downed the last of his drink before setting the empty glass on a table and walking her way. 

"Hey." She said softly, her voice lingering over the crowd. Heero smiled, looking down at her. 

"Care to dance?" He asked and she smiled as well. 

"Of course, as long as you don't talk on and on about politics." She replied as he led her out onto the dance floor, it was near the end of the party, the last dance in fact. She felt his breath tickle her ear, pulling her closer as his arms encircled her waist. She let her hands rest at the back of his neck. The song had started a few lines before they started dancing. She recognized it and softly she started to sing along the lyrics. "I will never ever let you go, I love you oh so much." 

_I will never ever let you go, I love you oh so much. _

Heero smirked, the song was familiar to him as well. "You can dance, go and carry on till the night is done, till it's time to go." He replied, barely above a whisper. 

_You can dance, go and carry on till the night is done, till it's time to go. _

Relena was almost taken aback, but she continued on the next line. "If she asked if you're all alone, can she take you home, you've got to tell her no." She said, changing the gender of the words. 

_If he asked if you're all alone, can he take you home, you've got to tell him no_

Heero chuckled a little, edging on the little game. "`Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be, so darlin' save the last dance for me."  

_`Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be._

Relena pulled herself closer to him. "I'll always save the last dance for you." She whispered and he kissed her lightly on the lips. 

_So, darlin', save the last dance for me_. 

"I know you will." He replied as they kept dancing to the last few lines of the song.

_You can dance, go and carry on till the night is done, till it's time to go. _

_If he asked if you're all alone, can he take you home, you've got to tell him no_

_`Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be._

_So, darlin', save the last dance for me._


End file.
